


Art for Soul Collector by Jdl71

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean Winchester dies, again. He’s offered a job working for Purgatory.





	Art for Soul Collector by Jdl71

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Collector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670238) by [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71). 



> I got me some serious luck when I found the email from the mods of the deanwbigbang before anyone else and snatched this pinch hit out of the air :D It was a pleasure, a complete pleasure, not only to read jdl71's wonderful fic, but to be able to art for it. There's a nice mix of graphic and traditional artings here. I could not get the idea of Dean in his Black outfit out of my head, seriously. Anyway, I refuse to give away anything to do with this fic because you MUST go and read it!


End file.
